Question: $\dfrac{7}{5} + \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{7 \times 3}{5 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{5 \times 5}{3 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{21}{15}} + {\dfrac{25}{15}} $ $ = \dfrac{{21} + {25}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{46}{15}$